Many electronic devices contain boost regulators (e.g., direct current (DC)-to-DC boost regulators). When provided a voltage input, these devices provide a regulated voltage gain. If the output voltage drops below a threshold, the regulator causes the output voltage to rise. Once the voltage rises past the threshold, the regulator ceases causing the voltage to rise. Although such regulators generally accomplish their goal of regulating voltage, they are slow to react to changes in output voltage.